Possibly the most craziest on earth
by Rockcandy775
Summary: Selena is back, but not to set up Sonny and Chad but to get Chad to herself away from Sonny. Will Chad fall inlove with Selena? Or out with Sonny? Chad/Selena oneshot. THIS IS NOT my entry for cameraenthusiast's Couple Contest. I messed up so yeah..


**This is a one-shot for cameraenthusiast's Couple Contest. I had a REALLY hard time choosing which couple to do, but I knew what couple would be out.. Chad/Sonny. I'm going to do something a little different and strange so enjoy this, Chad/Selena one-shot!**

"Chad." Selena scoffed.

Yes, I have been forced to let Selena become a new 'Falls' because her show got cancelled. That would never happen to the falls. Do you even know how long we have been shooting this show? Since I was frecking 14! We're on season 7! And yet they decide to let another random person onto the 'Falls'

"Look Selena, your no Sonny at all. I know your pretty attractive to me" I said popping my collar for a dramatic effect, She rolled her eyes. "But I have a girlfriend.. Sonny so don't start sparing me your looks."

"I don't like you though?" Selena said.

"It's okay Selena, I understand.. Just let all your emotions out" I grinned, patting her head.

"Well if you say so.. And you do" She said shifting her position and swaying her arms back and forth. "I do like you" She finally said.

"See? Just let the tears flow ou- What? Did you.. Huh?" I cocked my head to the left, rising my eyebrows.

She took my hand, " Chad, I really like you. Why do you even think I came here a couple of months ago to play Sonny in your movie? Or try to get you two together, so I could break you up. And how did my show cancel when it was one of the best on Disney? Yeah, I stopped acting I became a jerk. Just for you.. I came to Condor Studios and begged for a job as Mackenzie's new love interest." She said, on her knees now still holding my hand.

I was quite frightened, man was I wrong about her. She's a freak. She had to off my set completely before she did something bad.

She stood up, and ruffled my hair. "So yes, Portlyn's gone.."

I mouth dropped to a perfect 'O'. What did she do to her?

"Lets just say, she's in a better place now okay?"

I nodded, I had no clue what to do there. I think she's been in a straight-jacket before or a closed room.. She's a criminal, a possessed patient!

I raised my hand slowly and opened my mouth "MARK! Security! SOMEONE!" I screeched, wanting her fired now.

She covered my mouth and gave me a script. "Just learn the lines, and me and you will be fine.." She assured me.

I stood still for a moment and she shook me monstrously. I squeezed my eyes closed, preparing for everything that was coming my way. I prayed for a while, then opened my eyes to see her gone. I let out a breath of relief and ran to my dressing room. When I reached destination I reached for the knob and held tight to it. I heard humming coming straight in there. It sounded like Sonny so I opened the door to see. No one was in there. It was a tape recorder, and it had a little note tied to it reading:

_Chad, _

_She's holding us up._

_She has to go,_

_She's my next victim._

_Ready set go.._

_Selena._

I re-read the little poem over and over, did she mean Sonny? I crumbled the piece of paper in my hand and marched down to So Random!

When I got there, Sonny and Tawni were in their dressing room giggling. I opened the door without an invite and started looking around for this maniac.

"Oh hi Chad" Sonny greeted.

I mumbled a 'Hi' and continued my search.

"What are looking for?"

"Are you alright Sonshine? Did she hurt you?" I say, checking her to make sure.

"Who?" She questioned.

"Oh no! She erased your memory!" I panicked.

"Who are you talking about?" Sonny said standing up with her hands on her hip.

"Shh, Selena.."

"She's here? Oh my gosh! I have to go say hi!" Sonny beamed grabbing her purse and heading out the door.

"Wait!" I said holding onto her. "She's after us.. She's crazy." I whispered, swirling my finger next to my head.

Sonny laughed at me. "Really Chad Really?"

"I Swear look at this!" I said grabbing the crumbled paper out my pocket.

She looked over it. "Uh.. Chad, this is a poem.. From oh.."

"SEE!" I concluded waving my hands up in the air.

"If you see her, DO NOT go towards her or say anything.."

She nodded and gulped.

I hugged her, "Good-bye Sonny" I said.. It might be the last time I see her.

I walked back skimpily to the dressing room, to find Selena in there.

"Chaddy.." She cooed.

I shivered. "Selena, I think its best for us to just be friends."

"No.." She stated fast, and meanly.

I took a step back. Then the intercom came on.

"Cast and crew of Mackenzie Falls on set now"

"That's us, you Mackenzie and me Jasmine" She locked arms with me and skipped to the set.

She let go of me and blew a kiss. Eww…

I walked over to Mark the director and producer. "Something is wrong with that Selena girl.."

"What?" Mark raised his left eyebrow. "No she's perfect.."

I rolled my eyes. I grabbed my script and walked towards Selena.

"Look Jasmine, we can't be seen together.. Not now, not ever" I softly whispered holding onto her hand.

"Mack.. If we both know what's right for us, we wouldn't care what anyone says.." She looked at the camera. "We are destined.."

Man, she played this role good.. For a maniac and all but still.

"No.. I'm so sorry. We cant do this." Mackenzie, me said letting go of her hand.

"I trust you Mack. If this is what you want" She looked down.

"Nothing what I wanted, I wanted us to be destined, forever and live in a castle and.." I lifted up her face.

"Good bye Mackenzie" She said sternly, as she walked off.

I looked down ashamed. Then the director clapped.

"Wonderful you two!" He clapped.

"I know" Selena squealed.

"Uh huh" I said walking away slowly. Then when I lost sight of them I ran off into my dressing room and locked the door.

I huffed and puffed then I saw a letter on the dresser.

_Don't try to save her,_

_You are mine._

_And mine only._

_Its either her.._

_Or her…._

_Do the right think and dump her._

_Stay with me,_

_And we will be happy like Mackenzie and Jasmine_

_Selena Cooper._

Selena Cooper? In her dreams, I had to go see Sonny and help her. But I couldn't let her see me with her.. I pulled out my cell and texted her.

_To: Sonny_

_From: Chad_

_Pretend we are not going out, she's still after you. She wants me to herself, she sent me another letter. Go ahead Sonny. But remember I still love you no matter what._

I waited a couple of minutes and I heard a 'bing'

_To: Chad_

_From: Sonny_

_Okay I understand, ILY too._

Satisfied, I closed my phone, and Selena barged in.

"Look Chad, is it me.. Or Sonny?" She crankily stated, holding her hands on her hip.

"….You?" I said.

"Good!" She jumped and hugged me.

I felt a cold rush, come towards me.

She inhaled a deep sniff, and exhaled.

Something about her made me attracted to her.. What was it?

"Well look, since we are going out now we should go out…"

I nodded.

"Like dinner?"

I nodded again, not quite sure what to say.

She giggled, "Okay! Hmm see you then" she mumbled.

"Kay.." I said as I closed the door as she left.

That's strange, she's bipolar I bet.. But the question is.. Why am I so attracted to her all of a sudden?

About 30 minutes later I found what I was looking for, I knew why I loved her so much. Her stunning looks, How smart she was. The way she made sync with me.. It was all clear, she was the one.. But what am I suppose to tell Sonny? That I fell inlove with Selena and out with her? I walked to her dressing room and knocked.

"Come in" She said.

I walked in and she looked surprised.

"I'm glad you're here we need to talk"

"Wait, me first."

"Okay.." She shrugged.

"Sonny, I'm sorry.. I- I'm breaking up with you.."

She was flabbergast. I could tell she wasn't breathing and I waved my hand in her face.

"S-ss-sorry.. Did you break up with me?" She questioned.

I nodded.

" Thank you!" She cried.

I was shocked. "What?"

"You see, uh, James well he's back to guest star and well.. We're going out now" She explained to me.

" What? So your saying.."

"Yes!" She squealed.

"Uh.." I scratched the back of my head.

"Well Bye Chad.." She waved.

I walked out her room and took the longest way to Mackenzie Falls. Sonny, was going to break up with me? Heh, pretty cool. This turned out right.. Before I knew it I was at Mackenzie Falls.

"Where were you?" Selena asked.

"Broke up with Sonny" I shrugged like it was no big deal.

She beamed, like a ball of Sunshine.

"Yeah hoo!" She jumped up in the air and danced. "Uh huh. Oh yeah uh huh uh huh oh yeah!" She moon walked back, and squeezed me tightly. "You have made me the happiest girl right now!"

And swiftly I leaned in close to her and kissed her. She deepened it and made it more meaningful. She let go so she could grab some air.

"Amazing!" She breathed in.

And with that I passed out, breath taken at the moment. Selena was mine and mine forever. The freak she is, is the freak I absolutely love..

**The end! Happily ever after! Don't you just love this? I thought it was kinda okay because doing this without Sonny being a main was harder than I ever thought. Review and good luck's are appreciated!**

**~Rockcandy775**


End file.
